A New Start
by 1fallenangel7
Summary: Amia Hope was abandoned at an orphanage, as a baby, wrapped only in a blanket and the only thing left from her heritage? A name: Amia. Amia grew up to scorning children, and displeased authorities, always turning their nose up at her. She was different. Unfortunately, it got her dubbed a witch. She runs away to live with the HIVE Five. Can people still change?
1. Chapter 1: Beginning Again

The girl ran, as fast as she could, her well-worn Mary Janes softly clicking across the gravel. Her breathing was coming in short pants, the pain in her side only worsened, she was running completely on adrenaline and fear. She could hear the stampede, sneakers, slippers, and even heels, alike, running and shouting. They were close, just a few more minutes and they'd catch her. Using the small amount of adrenaline she had left, she burst forward and finding an open door, ran into it then closed it slowly. She leaned on the wall, trying to pant quietly. When her heart was calmer a breeze drifted by. Then, as if summoned by her exhaustion, a faint voice whispered, "Sleep," along with a lullaby she heard a long time ago, only the tune was modernized and elegant. Giving into the voice, her eyes closed, and she slipped to the cold garage floor then blacked out.

There wasn't much light, but when the girl woke up, she knew it was morning. Rubbing sleep from her eyes, she doesn't realize her surroundings at first. When her mind cleared a little, she realized she was on a couch. Old, and used, but nevertheless comfortable. Then she made the mistake of looking up. Five faces looked back at her, all male, and with mixtures of concern and surprise. She jumped off the couch. Her first thought was, "They caught me," and she acted on it, not thinking very well early in the morning. She tried to back up in fear, and the advancing figures didn't help calm her down.

When she reached the wall, she closed her eyes. In a few seconds, cold air had gathered at her back and soldified into gold & silver dusted wings. Still walking backwards and keeping her eyes on the guys, she started to edge toward the door only to bump into a human body. Seeing that she had nowhere else to go, she covered herself with her wings as a split-second reaction in fright.

Then, she got the shock of her life. Someone had laid a hand on her wing where her shoulder was. Looking up, she saw a kid with only one eye smile at her. For some reason, his single eye didn't unnerve her. Taking the other hand he offered, she allowed him to pull her up. "I'm sorry we scared you. We saw you last night and thought you'd be more comfortable here." His voice was kind, lifting the girl's spirits a little higher.

She scanned his companions and it was obvious to her that kindness came easier to the strange one-eyed kid than to the other four. But she smiled anyway at their efforts. Habitually, she rolled up her long sleeves, no longer prim and proper, instead covered with dirt. Her hair was windblown and her skirt, embarrassingly, was higher than it was supposed to be. Tugging it down, she blushed, aware that the guys were staring. Then she realized they weren't staring at her skirt.

She looked down and realized the cause for their sudden silence. When she had rolled up her sleeves, she exposed the many bruises, cuts, and welts that adorned her arms and now that they paid more attention, even her legs and a few on her face. "Who did... that?" The one-eyed kid asked, in a whisper. In a stammer, the girl answered, "T-the kids a-and people at t-the orphanage."

Then an emotion passed over their faces that surprised the girl. Anger. Especially the lead kid. "Why would someone do that? Especially to someone as nice as you!" Blushing a little at the compliment, the girl said, "I-I've always been d-different. I'm used to it." However, her quivering lips and watering eyes proved she was anything but. "Well, here, why don't you sit down." The lead put his arm around the girl and led her to the couch.

Smiling her thanks, she seemed to brighten a little as she said, "I never got your n-names." The kid who first talked to her smiled and introduced himself as Seemore. He then pointed to his friends and rattled off their names. A tall guy with a red jumpsuit sort of thing and a division sign on the front was Billy Numerous. A really large (not fat) tall guy with long hair was Mammoth. A short kid, with a jetpack-looking thing on his back was Gizmo. Then last, was a pale kid with a cape and blood red eyes that they called Kyd Wykkyd. Smiling at her, the girl immediately knew he couldn't speak, and she smiled back.

"What's your name?" Seemore looked at her quizzically, as did the four others. "Amia Hope. I-I picked the last name for myself because I was left a-at the orphanage without one a-and I like hope." There was definitely less stammering in her voice, which made Amia happy. "So, tell me about yourself."

Amia's bold question startled the others for a bit. Then Seemore smiled. "We're the H.I.V.E. Five and we're um, villains." The guys looked away a little sheepishly. They didn't know how they knew, but she seemed like a good person whereas, they weren't. "You're wrong on that." Amia piped up, smiling. "Just because you're villains, d-doesn't mean that you're bad. You're just...confused. Like me. If you were bad, you never would've taken me in."

The reassurance and belief in her voice caused the five delinquents to look back at her, smiling, in different degrees, yes, but smiling still. "If you don't m-mind, I'd like to stay here. I can s-sleep on the couch and I haven't g-got much. You can still keep doing what you do, if you want. If y-you need h-help in a f-fight, just tell me."

The HIVE group agreed, and were relieved to know they could still steal. But though none of them said anything, the mysterious girl had changed a little something in their hearts.


	2. Chapter 2: A Necklace Bringing Hope

Amia woke up quite early and realized her friends were still asleep. Wanting to surprise them, she decided to make breakfast. She tried to get up when she realized something weighted down her feet. Looking at them, she saw a box. Small, square, and simple. There was, however, a note sticking out of it. Grabbing it, she opened the lid and the elegantly folded note fell off. Going against her curiousity, Amia decided to open the note first.

It read: 'I leave a gift just as beautiful as you.' Nine words was all that filled the letter. Amia looked at the box in her lap and slowly unwrapped the tissue paper. Inside, was a brooch, with a single gem in the middle. A ribbon of silver silk threaded through a beautiful, amethyst gem that reflected the light and turned it into a prism of color. It was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen, and the only thing she had ever gotten. Amia put it on and vowed she would find who gave it to her, and thank them.

She then looked at the opposite end of the couch and found a brand new blouse, and jeans. She smiled, knowing the clothes were courtesy of her friends, even if they stole it. After hurridly showering then changing, she walked to the kitchen. For an hour, she cooked to the best of her ability. After laying the dishes down, she took a can, and a metal spoon. As hard as she could, she hit the can with the spoon. In a few minutes, grumbling and stomping was heard from the rooms.

As the five boys trudged into the room, they fully expected to yell. But when they looked up, they saw Amia smiling sweetly and a table laden with different, wonderful food. The newcomers gaped at the table. They hadn't had a meal like this since ever, even when Jinx had been here. They got over their shock quickly, and all five of them ran eagerly towards the table and into chairs.

Amia smiled at how enthusiastically they ate her food, glad that she could do something to help. Kyd Wykkyd was the first to recognize her necklace. Pointing to it, he gave her a questioning look. The other four stopped eating and stared at the brooch. "I have NO idea," she explained. "I woke up and it was there, in a small box on my feet. Oh, and t-thank you for the clothes." She finished, saying the last part quietly.

Seemore smiled. "You're welcome. Oh, and we're going to rob the museum today. And we kinda need you as backup. For a fight. You don't have to steal or anything!" He added the last part, just in case. Smiling, Amia closed her eyes, letting her wings form. "Ready." The five guys grinned. "Yee-haw! It's time for crime!" Billy fist-pumped.

The HIVE Five was on a roll. The museum had so much better stuff, and getting in was a pinch. Amia stood in the shadows, wings still unfurled, ready to back up her friends. Her opportunity came sooner than she realized. "Even after being frozen, you're still stealing." The HIVE Five dropped their stuff and grouped together, Seemore mentioning for Amia to stay in the shadows awhile. The Teen Titans faced off against the five villains as they got ready to fight.

Cyborg suddenly extended an arm and shot a blue, wide laser from it. In a split second, Amia redirected the blast with her wing. Sounding definitely more confident, she stood up and said, "I'm sorry, but I can't let you harm my friends. They may be villains, and I'm not, but they're still my friends." Grinning, the five guys attacked the still stunned Titans.

There wasn't definite one-on-one battles, but Amia helped when she could, sending a shower of rain, hail, even snow upon her victims. In the ruckus, the Titans unfortunately took the newly stolen stuff from the HIVE Five except for the few bags Kyd Wykkyd managed to teleport. However, not ready to go to jail, Kyd Wykkyd teleported all of them out except Amia. She landed, but kept her wings out. The Titans stared at her. "Why haven't you stolen anything?" Robin asked her.

"Because I don't steal. I only came along to help my friends. T-they took me in and I-I owe them. B-besides, they're not a-as bad as y-you think they a-are." Quickly, she soared up into a hole made by Cyborg's previous sonic blast, leaving the Titans a little bit confused. "Cyborg, think you can get some more information on her?" Robin asked, hating the feeling of being confused.  
"Got it."

The HIVE Five sat around their hide-out, a little disappointed at leaving with so few bags. Amia walked around, trying to comfort her friends. "Guys. It could've been worse. You could've come back with nothing." They all shrugged. "I guess, but if those crud-munchin' Titans hadn't gotten in the stinkin' way, we would've come back with more." Gizmo spat.

Silence reigned supreme, until Amia spoke up. "You'll do better next time. I promise." Looking up at her smile, again, they felt something change.


	3. Chapter 3: A Fated Talent Show

_DISCLAIMER: I also do NOT own Superchic(k) or the song. Thanks! _

The air was chilly as Amia walked out of the HIVE Five lair to buy groceries. She basked in the cold, feeling it rush through her. Walking at a leisurely pace, Amia kept walking to the grocery store. Upon arriving, she saw a plastic basket with flyers for the annual Jump City Talent Show. She walked over and grabbed one. About a foot away, she saw a pink-haired girl bouncing on her toes, peeking over a blond-haired boy's shoulder. "You should enter Jericho! You'd be amazing!" She slipped her arm with his.

Jericho smiled at the girl. Then, in sign language, signed 'Thanks.' Then the pink-haired girl noticed Amia. Smiling widely, she dragged Jericho over. "Hi! I'm Kole and this is Jericho!" Jericho waved. "A-Amia." Amia mustered a small smile. Then, "Wait, are you THE Amia?" Kole tilted her head to one side. Amia gave her a quizzical look. Explaining, Kole said, "You're all over the news. You escaped from an orphanage right?" Thankfully, Kole had the decency to lower her voice.

Taken aback, Amia put her hood up and muttered a hurried "Bye" before speed-walking away. For a few minutes, she hid in the aisles. When her heart had slowed to a normal beat, she picked out the stuff she needed, quickly paid (while hiding her face) then walked out. Thankfully, she got to the headquarters safely. Bursting in, she saw the five guys all in the front room. Kyd Wykkyd saw her first and waved her over, pointing to the TV.

"We're talking with Ms. Rainer, the head at Jump City Orphanage. Recently, one of her kids has gotten missing, isn't that right?" The newscaster turned the microphone to the weeping lady. "Yes, Amia was so nice, and she was one of my favorites. If anyone has seen her, please contact me." As the news moved to the weather, the guys looked at her. "Yeah, one of her favorites. To give absolute hell to." Amia said, scornfully.

The five were surprised, hearing apparent hostility come out of her mouth. Seemore got up. "Don't worry, Amia. They won't get you. Oh, did you hear? Kyd Wykkyd wants to try out for the talent show. We're all goin to be there, in civilian clothes, of course." Everyone clapped, Kyd Wykkyd blushed. "Oh, about that. Um, today I saw a g-girl with pink hair a-and a boy with blond hair. H-her name was Kole and h-his was Jericho. T-they recognized me as the girl from the news because I g-gave them my name."

Horror was apparent on her friends' faces. "You ran into two Titans!"  
"Oh! I'm so s-sorry!"  
"It's okay." Seemore reassured.  
"We just have to hope those dadgum Titans don't git to ya." Billy piped in.  
"Okay. And another thing. I was planning to enter the c-contest too." Amia said quietly. "Oh. Then we'll do some quick fixing to make you look a little different. And change your name."

After thinking for a while, Amia said, "I'll call myself Hope." Then she saw an old fire alarm, with the words "Knight" written in. "Hope Knight." They started laughing. "Good. Then we'll say your Kyd's sister. He's going as Elliot Knight, his real name." Kyd smiled at Amia and she smiled back. "Gizmo, think you can get them signed up and all the needed papers?" Seemore turned to the kid. Smirking, the boy genius replied, "Piece of cake."

The next few days leading up were nerve-racking for all of them, not only Kyd and Amia. Luckily, Gizmo got them in fine. Kyd practiced everyday. Amia knew already what song she was going to sing but was still nervous. She hadn't sang in...ever. Seemore was worrying that they'd get found out. When the day came, they were all still a little freaked. Amia had changed her look completely and Kyd, Seemore, Gizmo, Mammoth, and Billy looked barely recognizable. After they were all ready, they headed out. Seemore insisted Kyd and Amia hold hands to make them look like siblings and all of them attempted regular conversation. Billy even tried to talk without his accent. Seemore had taken off his helmet, revealing TWO eyes.

When they got there, their confidence almost buckled. It seemed like all of Jump City was here, and the majority of the crowd were Titans. Out of nervousness, Amia squeezed Kyd's hand and after saying goodbye to their friends, walked to where the performers were. Thank goodness no one seemed to recognize them. After a few minutes of welcome, the show started.

It seemed the performers zoomed by before it was Kyd Wykkyd's turn, Jericho being one of the performers. Giving his hand a final squeeze, Amia watched him walk up. "So, you're playing your own composition?" The middle judge looked at Kyd. Nodding, he went to take his place at the piano. When he started playing, the whole audience was mesmerized. He played a hauntingly beautiful piece, the notes clearly ringing out. Amia developed a newfound respect for Kyd. When he was done, he got a standing ovation. It was Amia's turn.

As they called her name, Kyd squeezed her hand. "So, Hope, you're singing for us Stand in the Rain by... Superchick?" Amia nodded, then gestured to the sound system workers to start the song. When she started singing, it seemed the whole stadium went quiet.

"_**She never slows down. **__**  
**__**She doesn't know why but she knows that when she's all alone, feels like its all coming down **__**  
**__**She won't turn around **__**  
**__**The shadows are long and she fears if she cries that first tear, the tears will not stop raining down**__**  
**__**So stand in the rain **__**  
**__**Stand your ground **__**  
**__**Stand up when it's all crashing down **__**  
**__**You stand through the pain **__**  
**__**You won't drown **__**  
**__**And one day, what's lost can be found **__**  
**__**You stand in the rain**_."

Her passion increased with every note. Looking out into the audience, she saw they were all looking at her, and swaying.

"_**She won't make a sound **__**  
**__**Alone in this fight with herself and the fears whispering if she stands she'll fall down **__**  
**__**She wants to be found **__**  
**__**The only way out is through everything she's running from wants to give up and lie down.**__**  
**__**So stand in the rain **__**  
**__**Stand your ground **__**  
**__**Stand up when it's all crashing down **__**  
**__**You stand through the pain **__**  
**__**You won't drown **__**  
**__**And one day, what's lost can be found **__**  
**__**You stand in the rain**__**  
**__**So stand in the rain **__**  
**__**Stand your ground **__**  
**__**Stand up when it's all crashing down **__**  
**__**Stand through the pain **__**  
**__**You won't drown **__**  
**__**And one day, what's lost can be found**__**  
**__**So stand in the rain **__**  
**__**Stand your ground **__**  
**__**Stand up when it's all crashing down **__**  
**__**You stand through the pain **__**  
**__**You won't drown **__**  
**__**And one day, what's lost can be found **__**  
**__**You stand in the rain**_. "

When she was finished, she also got a standing ovation. She saw the HIVE Five and Seemore whistled. She then spotted Kyd and smiled at him, earning a smile back. She walked down and sat back to where Kyd was. When the remaining performers were done, the announcer got up to broadcast the 1st and 2nd prizes. "Second prize goes to Hope Knight! And first prize...is...Elliot Knight!" Smiling widely, Amia grabbed Kyd's hand and they both went up. Grabbing their trophies, they smiled at the crowd. Then, they were handed a check!

Kyd's eyes widened imperceptibly. He probably had never gotten this much money before. But then again, neither had Amia. While people were still clapping, Amia and Elliot walked to the rest of the guys and they walked out together, feeling a little uncomfortable at everyone looking at them. When they got outside, they walked faster. Desperate to get away from the amphitheatre. They were almost to their hideout when, "Wait!"

The six somewhat delinquents turned around, to face a LOT of Titans. Immediately, they got ready for battle. Robin immediately held up his hands. "We don't want to hurt you. We just want to talk to you. By the way, congratulations Elliot. Or should I say, Kyd Wykkyd?" Kyd growled. Amia tightened her grip on his hand, a subtle sign for him to calm down.

"What do you crud-munchers want?" Gizmo spat angrily. "Yeah! Can't we even go innocently to a concert without getting blocked by you?" Seemore exclaimed. Placing hands on their backs, Amia tried to calm them down. "We just want to talk." Robin stepped forward and extended a hand to Amia. "I'm-" "I k-know. I've heard of y-you. All of you."

"Well, we just want to ask, why are you with them?" The HIVE Five stepped angrily forward but Amia put up a hand. "They took me in when the people I left hurt me. They cared for me. They became my friends. Yes, they do steal, but underneath all of that façade of wickedness, they have hearts." She smiled at them, and Kyd Wykkyd wrapped an arm around her, causing her to jump a little. "Now excuse us." Summoning a thick fog, Amia blocked her and her friends, then they ran the rest of the way into the base. Later, when the fog cleared, the six kids were gone, leaving a lot of very confused Titans.


	4. Chapter 4: Love

The sun shone brightly through Kyd Wykkyd's window, beaming on his face and waking him up. Blinking sleep away, he groggily sat up. After getting dressed in his usual attire, he walked to the living room. Looking at the couch, he saw Amia was still asleep. With a faint smile, he sat next to her and brushed away hair that had fallen over her face. His subtle movement made her stir, and turn over.

Smiling, he got up and began preparing breakfast. Amia woke up a few minutes later, to the enticing smell of bacon and eggs frying. Slowly, she glanced up from the couch to see Kyd rushing around cooking, a white apron donned. A very stark contrast to his dark outfit. Unable to smother a giggle at how funny he looked, it burst out of her.

Startled, the teleporter turned around to find Amia laughing at him. With a mock glare, he wrapped his cloak around him then vanished, before appearing behind Amia. Though the girl was too preoccupied with laughing to notice. With a quick movement, Kyd had an arm wrapped around her waist, emitting a shriek from her. "Don't. Do. That!" She exclaimed, her stutter completely gone, thanks to time with the boys. (However, only when she was really nervous did it become prominent.)

Amia twisted around, trying to get out of her captor's grip. However, her motion only ended up with her face to face with Kyd. They stared at each other for awhile, then both blushed. Kyd let go and got back to his cooking. After standing there in shock for a few seconds, Amia shook it off then followed to offer her services. Between the two of them, breakfast was ready fast. Kyd held the can while Amia slammed the spoon, the noise ringing out. The remaining members' grumbling could be heard, but they immediately shut up when their eyes beheld the sight of lavish food gracing the humble wooden table.

They eagerly descended upon the food, dumping as many as they could on their plates. The two cooks grinned at each other. Then in an over-exaggerated sweep of his arm, Kyd pulled out a chair and gestured for Amia to sit.

Giggling, she accepted it and smiled. "Thank you, my lord." She aimed for a British accent, high and lofty, bringing a grin to Kyd's face. The six teens enjoyed their breakfast in silence. At least, before Amia spoke up. "I was thinking we could go to the mall today. No stealing, just hanging out." The hearers were quiet for awhile, staring at her. All of a sudden, Kyd smiled and signed, _and we can buy stuff with the money Amia and I won_. Liking the idea, the other four loosened up and grinned.

Amia was excited, and the others could sense it. She'd never been to the mall before, in fact, she'd never even been out of the orphanage. They walked there and nobody gave them the time of day. Which of course, was perfectly fine with them. Upon entering the mall, Amia froze and gaped. The cold air hit them, but she barely noticed it. She was just staring at the vastness of it. Kyd elbowed her with a grin. Blushing, she realized she looked really stupid.

They continued to walk together, not wanting to separate. Kyd and Amia lagged just a little behind. A wall of silence formed between them before Kyd broke it by reaching his hand out and grasping Amia's own. Surprise froze her for a second, but she gradually relaxed. Then surprising him and herself, she entwined their fingers together. A small smile was exchanged between the two, before they caught up with their friends, releasing each other's hands. Unfortunately, they didn't release it fast enough, causing the four boys to see. However, Amia didn't catch the wicked grins they gave Kyd.

All of a sudden, she ran to the left, her friends struggling to catch up. When she reached her destination, her companions groaned good-naturedly. Giving them a grin, she walked inside the dress store. Amia browsed the dresses-the boys following behind grudgingly-before stopping at one. The minute it appeared in her peripheral vision, she gasped. It was milk white, and floor-length. The hem swished when she moved it. A laurel of gold leaves was braced across the chest. The fabric was silky, flowing through the awestruck girl's fingers like water. The price, however, was abominable. Seemore saw it too, and immediately a look appeared on his face saying, definitely not. So when she picked it up, he immediately opened his mouth to protest until Amia held up her hand and said, "I'm just gonna try it on." The apparent relief on his face made her laugh.

She walked with it to the dressing rooms, leaving her friends directly outside, their arms crossed and their expressions one of boredom. It didn't take long to put it on, to the relief of her friends. She walked out to show her friends, the hem brushing the floor. "Does it look nice?" She asked timidly. The guys just stared. And it was pretty stunning. Her black hair stood out sharply against the crisp white, the gold laced with her copper highlights gleamed in the too-bright store lights.

None of them said anything until Kyd Wykkyd walked forward, tucked a piece of Amia's hair behind her ear, and signed, _better than okay._ A smile graced her lips and she raised her eyes to meet his. Then Seemore smirked. "Guys, we have to stop staring. Wykkyd's gonna get mad." Matching expressions appeared on the other three faces, which resulted in Kyd giving chase, and Amia blushing.

By the time she had finished changing, Kyd had caught the others and forced them to take it back in his silent way. Amia smiled, then something caught her eye that made her blood run cold. Grabbing his hand, she whispered their predicament.

A few minutes later, five boys walked out and walked past the orphanage's guards. Other than their backs turned awkwardly, they looked normal. When they were out of earshot and sight, a sixth came out from behind them. "It actually worked! Though you guys looked really funny." Amia giggled. Her companions tried to frown, but it slipped off their faces and smiles replaced it.

They continued to window-shop until their feet ached, signaling it was time to go back. They were halfway home when they were cornered by the five Titans. The boys' possessive natures showed when they took off their civilian clothes and revealed their uniforms underneath. If they weren't facing off, it would've been funny.  
"We just want to talk." Robin insisted.

"Well, we don't!" On an impulse, Seemore threw an eyeball which knocked Starfire out of the sky, which started the battle. Robin went after Seemore, bo staff in the air, which Seemore blocked successfully. Then Kyd teleported behind Raven and hit her from her levitation, which turned Beast Boy against him. The changeling morphed into a lion and sprang up, successfully batting Kyd. Though a little reluctantly at first, Amia sent a hailstorm on Beast Boy, while rushing to Kyd's aid. Unfortunately, the winged girl paid for it when Raven's soul-self knocked Amia, making her fly into the side of a building. Rubbing her head, the spots cleared enough for her to see Kyd turn on Raven, teleport behind her and shove her to the ground, before running to Amia. A _thunk!_could be heard as the empath hit the ground.

The silent teleporter picked her up, his arm around her waist, concern turning his red eyes down. With a firm nod, Amia set her jaw. "Let's end this." She sent a thin hailstorm that separated the Titans from the HIVE Five, both sides glaring at each other through the curtain of hail. "I don't want to hurt you, and I won't let you hurt my friends so..." Again, she summoned a thick fog, that gave the HIVE Five a chance to escape by Kyd's method. However, neither side saw the figure in the shadows.

Dark. Covered by shadows. The figure reached up a hand, and when the Titans had walked out of earshot, pressed a button on an invisible earpiece. After much crackling on the other end, the figure's low, gravelly voice spoke. "Target locked. Phase II engaged." Then a feminine voice, high, but not pleasant replied, "Very good. We will begin Phase II.


	5. Chapter 5: To Hell

Back at the headquarters, everyone decided to sleep right away, the exhaustion of the day getting to them. All of them walked tiredly to their rooms, leaving Kyd and Amia alone in the living room. Silence filled the room, then Kyd Wykkyd signed, _sleep in the guest room._ The reciever agreed. The two of them walked to the guest room, Amia carrying her meager possessions. While she set down her stuff, Kyd Wykkyd leaned on the door frame. Then, surprising him, Amia walked over and kissed him quickly on the cheek, startling him so much he moved back, allowing her to close the door with a smile directed at him. A smile of his own threatened to break his face. He lightly touched his cheek, while walking to his room. He had a feeling he'd have a peaceful night.

"Hurry up. Dawn's about to come." A masked figure talked to his companion, whose gloved fingers tapped lightly on the security system, disabling it. "Done." Trying the door, it was locked. Taking out a lockpick, he inserted it into the keyhole and moved it around until a faint _click!_ could be heard.

Walking silently, they glanced at the couch, but not finding anything, they walked on. Passing room after room, they glanced into each one. None of them held what they were looking for. Then, the last closed room cued them in. Gently opening it, the two intruders tiptoed to the bed. "We found her." The taller one said into his earpiece.

Picking up the sleeping girl, he slung her over his shoulder. However, in their rush, they forgot to hide the glinting amethyst gem shining a faint purple in the dark. When the intruders had gone out, the taller one's companion enabled the security system again. Then with wicked smiles of triumph, visible beneath their masks, the two bounded away. Just as the pink-orange rays of morning spread slowly over Jump City.

Billy Numerous woke up, and knew something was wrong. Quickly, he formed another Billy. "Somethin's wrong Billy. I c'n sense it."  
"I agree, Billy. I call it ma sixth sense."  
"What is a sixth sense?"  
"Dunno." Walking to the kitchen, the Billys knew exactly what was wrong. "No food! Somethin's happened!"  
"Naw, we dun know that for sure. She could be just sleepin'." The original Billy said, both talking about the "cook" of their headquarters.

Billy absorbed his clone then ran down the hall to the guest room. The door was slightly ajar. Walking in, he saw the empty bed and audibly gasped. Running back to the kitchen, Billy picked up the can and spoon. "I've always wanted to do this." Quickly, he slammed them against each other. The noise rang out, harsh and loud. "WHAT?!" The other members yelled in unison, walking into the kitchen. With the exception of Kyd Wykkyd, who just wore an irritated expression.  
"It's bad! Amia's gone!"

Everyone stared in shocked silence at the news. Kyd Wykkyd snapped out of it first. _We have to find her_, he frantically signed. Everyone nodded firmly. "But how are we gonna find her, losers?" Gizmo. The group thought for awhile, then Seemore spoke up. "I hate to even say this, but I know someone who can." What he said didn't register, until a few more seconds passed. "No stinkin' way. We have to go to THOSE scum-buffers?!"

_It's our only way to find her_, Kyd countered. _If you have a better idea, I'd like to hear_ it.  
"I agree with Kyd. We have to." After much grumbling and reluctance, the five set out for Titans Tower.

"Huh?" Amia woke up, her eyes first registering the dark. However, behind her back, she didn't feel her bed, she felt...metal bars? Looking around, she found herself in a cage. "What-?" Further investigation revealed guards surrounding her. Then an unpleasant but very familiar voice spoke up.  
"Welcome back, Amia." Wonderful. Just beautiful. She was back in hell.

The HIVE Five had arrived at Titans Tower and were now debating who would knock. Finally, exasperated, Kyd just teleported all of them inside. The startled Titans got up and got ready to fight. "Relax, Teen Losers." Gizmo grumbled. Seemore elbowed him and said, "We need your help. Fast."

Remember me?" A sneering expression, attached to a guy's face suddenly filled up Amia's vision.  
"Seth."  
"Well, I didn't expect you to remember me. I sure didn't forget YOU. But then again, it's hard to forget someone who rejected you!" Venom dripped from his voice.  
"Maybe if you weren't a jerk, I might've considered it!" Amia countered. Seth opened his mouth before the female voice spoke up again. "Enough, Seth. Our visitor needs to be comfortable if we're going to... convince her."

_(A/N: Sorry for all the switching POVs. It had to be done. Hope you liked it(: More to come.)_


	6. Chapter 6: And Back

"Where's your sixth member?" Robin straightened up from his crouch.  
"That's what we need help with. Someone took her. And we know that bec-" Everyone turned towards Raven, who was floating, cross-legged. "Do you have something that's hers?" Her voice a bored monotone.

Kyd pulled out the amethyst necklace he snagged from her room. A black energy field surrounded it and it floated towards Raven. A few seconds passed before she opened her eyes, stood up, and handed the necklace back. "Whoever took her is the sloppiest kidnapper ever. I found her easily. She's in the basement of Jump City Orphanage. Guards are thick, though."

"Then we need backup." Grabbing his communicator, Robin spoke into it. "Titans and Honorary Titans, we need your assistance. Meet in the West tower ASAP." While waiting for the bigger group, the Titans sat down with their former enemies and had them repeat what they remembered. By the time they were finished, the rest of the Titans had arrived, making the tower quite full. Every single Titan, jumped a little at the surprise of seeing the HIVE Five there, but the sight of the Titans Central sitting calmly with the five delinquents calmed them.

After they explained the situation to them, everyone immediately got ready, the girls preparing for a party after "we are successful in battle" as Starfire put it. "Then let's go. Raven, lead." The empath nodded to Robin, before putting up her hood and floating out of the room.

"Convince me? You're not doing squat!" Uncharacteristically, acid laced Amia's words. And if looks could kill...  
"Oh, I think we are." The superior, sneering tone of Seth emerged from the blackness, before being cut off again by the lady, her voice firmer this time. "ENOUGH." Quickly, the boy backed down, but not before shooting a freezing glare at Amia. She countered it with one of her own, before settling into silence. If she couldn't get out, she was shutting herself down.  
"You see, Amia, we..." The voice faded as Amia tuned it out. _Guys. I KNOW you'll find me_.

"There really is no plan. Just go in, keep fighting, and make your way towards the basement. Ready?" Everyone nodded. Robin then gave a final nod, and all Titans burst in. The guards were startled, and in their eyes, a little bit of intimidation. However, they readied their weapons, but made the mistake of making the first move. Kid Flash, as usual, started off the battle, weaving in between the guards, confusing them. The rest was chaos. Somehow, out of the mess, Kyd Wykkyd managed to get out. Walking quietly, he tiptoed until he was out of sight of everyone.

Quiet filled the entire space around him as he walked down the seemingly never-ending corridor. Then, a faint _woosh!_ could be heard next to him. Turning abruptly to the side, he immediately relaxed when he saw Raven. At his questioning look, the empath replied, "You have no idea where you're going."

He lifted up a finger, then put it down. Shrugging, he walked faster and gestured for her to hurry up. Since one couldn't talk and the other wasn't too much of a talker, silence was around except for the fading sounds of the battle. Then Kyd's companion stopped. Putting a finger to her lips, Raven closed her eyes and tilted her head. After a few seconds, she wordlessly pointed down the hall then lifted up three fingers. The teleporter easily got her message.

Together, the pair continued to walk down. In fact, both of them seemed to enjoy the quiet. Until...  
"Hey guys!" A zoom of red, orange, and white appeared next to them and both kids inwardly groaned. The smiling speedster continued to walk backwards, facing them. Turning around, they could see the rest of the Titans. Following immediately behind. "And...it's gone." Raven muttered. Kyd Wykkyd just rolled his eyes.

Their teammates were still able to sense the delicacy of the situation and immediately became quiet. "We're close." Raven whispered, voice still deadpanned as always. The walking continued a few more feet, then the demoness stopped in front of a similar-looking door. Understanding, the Titans decided on the best approach. Storm the entrance.

Picture this: a gigantic group of superteens invading your supposed "secret" hideout. The occupants jumped, before a group of similar-looking guards surrounded the Titans. In the middle of an overwhelming amount of guards, Robin spoke the magic words: "Titans Go!"

The battle raged on. It was short-lived, however. The guards were hopelessly outnumbered. Soon, a group of triumphant Titans were standing on top of the fallen guards. Their victory, though, was also short-lived. All of a sudden, a sickening _crack! _could be heard piercing the air. Everyone turned to see Kyd Wykkyd fall to the ground, blood already pooling under him. The lady stepped forward towards him, but stopped when a primal-like growl erupted from Amia's throat. "Get. Away. From. Him!" Tears made taps on the floor, and from one of them, light swirled up, enveloping everything.


	7. Chapter 7: Forever

Light filled every corner of the room, leaving not a speck of darkness. Everyone turned away, momentarily blinded, with the exception of the teleporter lying on the floor. Time seemed at a standstill. The cage around Amia melted into the light.

The light lifted up Amia. Her original skirt and blouse burned away and the light seemed to wrap around her, forming a plain, but exquisitely beautiful white dress, floor-length and glowing almost as bright as the light itself. Her black hair also seemed to glow, striking against the pure white of the dress. The light enhanced her wings, making the gold-and-silver glint. On a sudden whim, the girl opened her mouth. And started singing. Her voice morphed into an unearthly, beautiful one, seeming touched by heaven itself.

_"A day will come when love mature,_* **  
**_Will take the hand of one made pure, __  
__In everlasting song and dance, __  
__A knight, a lady, sweet_ romance."*  
(A/N: *Taken from Bryan Davis-Nightmare's Edge*)

The guards and the now-seen head covered their ears, as if the song was a screech. The Titans, HIVE Five, and surprisingly, Seth, stood in awed rapture. Kyd Wykkyd's grimacing stopped, the song calming him. Walking over, Amia picked him up and cried, but repeated the song, now sadder. All of a sudden, something miraculous happened. The blood flowed back up into the wound, and it closed, the combination of her tears and song healing the wound.

In her arms, the boy stirred and opened his eyes. Setting him down, Amia tearfully smiled, too overwhelmed with joy to say anything. The light vanished. The song faded. Amia's dress transformed back into the regular garb she wore. Still, she seemed to glow. Smiling, she wrapped her arms around Kyd Wykkyd, tightly. The teleporter jumped a little, then hugged her back. They pulled back, but she didn't let go. She then gestured to the rest of the HIVE Five and a group hug ensued.

Finally, she let go and walked over to Seth. "I'm really sorry." He said, truly meaning it. She nodded. "I forgive you. And if you don't mind, do you want to stay with the us?" The boy in question could only stare. Slowly, he nodded. Amia grinned and reached a hand out to him. Raven gathered them up in her soul-self and gathered all of them out.

"We are victorious. It is now time for the party." Starfire exclaimed, once they were back.  
"Wait." Robin walked forward and held out 7 communicators. "You don't have to live here, but we consider you Honorary Titans." Everyone froze. Then the HIVE Five seemed to reach an agreement. Stepping forward, they took the communicators. "We accept." Amia was gleeful, happy her friends had changed. The room erupted in cheers, and everyone unfroze to get ready for the party. With a giant group of superhumans helping, it didn't really take long. Even Seth was rejoicing.

Amia and Kyd Wykkyd stood staring at each other. Then, smiling, Kyd handed Amia back her necklace. _I gave that to you_, he signed. _And speaking of which, will you be my girlfriend?_

Amia had put on the necklace and froze, staring. Her hands flew to her mouth, a delayed reaction as his question processed. Wordlessly, she nodded, ecstatic. The HIVE Five had watched this exchange and cheered. Kyd Wykkyd put his arms around her waist and she wrapped hers around his neck. "Thank you." She whispered, before delievering another surprise. She leaned forward and kissed him. He kissed her back. When they finally pulled away, Seemore yelled, "Now the party can really start!"

The four boys ran to the couch where everyone was crowded around the TV to no doubt spread the news. Grinning, Kyd signed, shall we? A smile on her face, Amia nodded. "We shall." They walked together hand in hand towards the TV, to a spot on the couch. As the movie started, Amia was perfectly comfortable with Kyd's arm around her. Nothing could wither her happiness. Not even when the red lights and alarm blared. Cyborg turned off the TV, and the lights came on. Robin paused, looked at the HIVE Five, then smiled. "Titans, GO!"

_(A/N: I'm finally done! Hope you liked it!)_


End file.
